


Just a Joke

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Gen, Liquid soap, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: From my u!sides server someone said, “Patton forcefully brushing Remus's teeth/shoving soap into his mouth. Let's just say Patton got tired of hearing all the things Remus had to say”. This fic has vomiting mentioned, and odd goo. This fic also has very little Virgil, REMy/sleep, and Janus in it.
Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Just a Joke

A scream erupts through the mind palace. A scream of pure panic and need of help.

Patton sighed and sat down the knife he had out for cutting vegetables. 

“Honey you need to do a deep clean in your brain. Because right now, its dis-gust-ing” REMy’s voice could be heard from the living room to the kitchen. 

“Make sure the pot doesn't burn hun” Patton tells Janus with a warm smile on his face as he took off his aporn and exited the kitchen.

Into the living he went where he was met with a laughing Remus, a frightentem Virgil, and REMy who looked displeased with his existence.

“And what happened here?” he asked the three sides. The room was a mess. And by mess he meant Virgil was covered in some odd green goo that was beginning to pool on the ground. 

“I think I'm going to be sick” and just like that REMy ran out of the room. “Remus never show me that again,” he said before escaping to the bathroom. The door slamming shut behind him and soon the sounds of wet hurling was followed.

Patton stood by the kitchen entry with his arms crossed, waiting for Remus to collect his cool and explain himself.

“So?” he asks once again, gaining Remus’s attention.

“Patton, it was a joke.”

“ **A joke**!?” Virgil sheriks. His tiny body shaking still covered in suspicious goo. “This came out of you! How is this a joke?”

“Oh Virgil don't be a pussy, it was all in good faith”

The shorter side stood up spraying the goo across the room and across the white wall ruining the painting that hung from them as he flung his arms up in distress. “GOOD FAITH? Remus! This came from your mouth! You threw up on me! How fuckiing disgusting can you be? Who does that!?”

“Jesus, Virgil get your painties out of a bunch and grow a pair. Just clean yourself up for fucks sake”

Patton snapped his fingers. It wasn't that loud and honestly I'm not sure how either side even heard it but it gained their ation. All eyes on Patton as he set his jaw and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from going off. 

“Virgil please clean yourself up, Remus and i need to have a little conversation.”

“But-” Virgil started but Patton had already had his mind set up as he crossed the room and grabbed the dark creativity’s forearm tugging him up the stairs. 

“Patton let me go I’m gonna tri-” Remus starts to say as he tries to counteract Patton’s strong grip. But it didn't work, no instead it did the opposite of what he wanted and he ended up slipping on the last step of the stairs. He fell hard onto the floor, but lucky didn't tumble down the steps.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed with the loud thud of hitting the floor.

Patton bent down to his level.

“Did you break anything? He asked him. His tenderness seeped back into his voice, the tenderness that all the sides knew and loved. Not the scarry Patton that dragged him unwillingly up the stairs like he was a rag doll.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks for asking”

“Good '' Patton said and Remus watched as Patton physical demeanor changed back to what it was a couple of seconds before he fell, cold and mean. 

Patton extended his hand out to help Remus back up to his feet and just as before he kept a firm grip onto Remus as they continued to make their way down the hallway.

Remus really thought that Patton was gonna take him into his room. He and roman would always joke that it was Patton grounding them whenever he thought they did something unpleasant or disrupted the peace. But instead they stopped short of his room. Patton swung open the bathroom door.

“I don't do well with people who act like children '' Patton starts as he shoves Remus into the upstairs bathroom. It slammed closed behind Patton locking Remus within the sea shael blue room. 

“Patton, it was only a joke. I swear to you the others are just over reacting.” Remus starts.

“Nuh uh, no” Patton shook his head. “A joke is funny, Remus.-”

“But it was funny!” 

“No only you were laughing”

“It’s not my fault that you guys have shitty humor”

“That’s enough!” Patton yells pointing an accusing finger at the other, making the other go quiet. Out of shock? Maybe out of fear? Point is Remus was finally quiet. “It is time you learn”

“Learn what exactly?”

“It’s time you learn how to be a decent human being.” Patton turned toward the sink and raced the lever for the facet to turn on. The water fell down into the sink nice cold and refreshing. 

“Sit” Patton instructs to Remus pointing to the toilet lid. Remus sat down seeing no reason to deny Patton's words. He watched as Patton puts his left hand underneath the water. He also watched as Patton picked up the liquid hand soap and squirted a healthy amount onto his fingers.

“No Remus this is to teach you not to say bad words. Also this is to teach you not to throw up on people. It’s disgusting and unacceptable in this household”

“‘Unacceptable in this household’? Patton I’m not a child you can’t just talk to me however you want”

“You just added 1 minute to your time”

“What-”

Pattons other hand found its way to Remus’s neck. A tight grip but not choking, however this didn't stop Remus from slightly panicking at the new found touch. He opened his mouth to talk but soon found Patton's others hand in mouth. Remember the hand with the healthy amount of liquid hand soap on it? Yeah that one was now in his mouth, the liquid smeared upin his tongue and his first thought was to gag. Gag because there were fingers in hous mouth. Gag because the taste of the soap was horrid. But also gag because Patton's fingers went further than was normal making Remus his body hurl and his stomach muscles spasm.

“Don't bite me and dont spit.” Patton instructs his voice stern and direct. Something that wasn't Patton. “Hey Siri, start a timer for 3 minutes” his phone answered beside him pulling up the clock and the countdown began.

“You've got three minutes to think about your actions today.”

Remus tried to talk between the fingers. But every time he talked he would accidentally swallow, making himself gag at the taste of chemicals. Patton began to move his fingers in and out of the others mouth. Tears began to swell in Remus’s eyes. They were involuntary of course, Remus would never cry in the presence of his oppressors. But the fingers intruding his mouth with a taste of soap made his eyes water as he tried his hardest not to empty the contains of his stomach all over Patton. That bad.

“We might have to do this daily so you don't forget your lesson” Patton started to speak. The timer on the phone slowly passed the 30 second mark. Remus shook his head no and a gargling weak no escaped his mouth. 

“Mmhmm, I think we need to do this daily, its the only way you're gonna learn.”

The timer went off, the bells coughing through the bathroom. With a single motion Patton slipped his fingers from Remus's mouth. 

“You get three handfuls of rinses. No more than three.”

Remus quickly stood up and made his way to the sink but he was blocked off by Patton. His hand reached underneath Remus chin so the other looked into his eyes.

“I'm serious about changing your attitude. You will no longer act as a disobedient child. I wont allow it. I promise you that.”

Remus couldn't hold it back anymore. Real tears began to fall from his eyes. 

The water removed the soap studs that formed in his mouth but it did not remove the taste of the soap. Nor did it remove the feeling of patons fingers penetrating his mouth. His body shook as he began to cry more. 

“Oh sweetheart it's ok.” patons soft voice came back. He rubbed Remus’s back as Remus spat out his third rinse. Patton turned off the water and pulled Remus into a hug. 

“Come on now. No need to cry. I forgive you. Let's get you into bed.” 

They walked out the bathroom Remus following Patton out the bathroom. He turned off the light and closed the door behind himself before shuffling slowly behind Pattons happy preppy steps. 

**1472 Words**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Join my unsympathetic server. discord.gg/R2uzP62uB8


End file.
